Never Give Up
by nightgale
Summary: This is a A/U fic and it's mainly about T/M. So all you people who don't like Marron or T/M, don't read.When Marron's parents were both killed by the Saiyans, Marron swore to avenge their death. However, she had never expected to fall in love with the Sai
1. Prologue

Author's note: Okay people, this is a T/M, A/U fic

Author's note: Okay people, this is a T/M, A/U fic. So to all you people who don't like Marron or T/M then DON'T READ! The prologue isn't that good because I wrote it in a hurry but Chapter 1 will be better okay? I got the idea for this story at history class, all that talk about wars and battles is really messing me up. Well, I guess I should really shut up and let you read huh? Okay, oh and one more thing, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks. ~nightgale 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Akira Toriyama does. I'm not trying to make any money off this story either so please don't sue. 

Prologue:

"Open the damn door!" A rough voice yelled from outside.

Marron put down her doll and glanced at her mother who was sitting at a corner, sewing. 

"Mama, there's somebody at the door."

#18 looked up. "Don't worry about him Marron, keep playing with your doll." 

"But,"

"No buts. Just do as you are told." 

Marron hesitated for a minute then picked up her doll again. Just when she was about to go back to her game of 'house', the voice at the door started yelling again.

"Open up! Or else I'll break this door down!"

Marron felt scared. "Mama," she started to whimper. "He is going to break the door down!"

"If he does," Her mother replied. "Then I'll kill him just like the way he had killed your father!" She glared at the door. "Go ahead and break the door down! I _dare _you!" she yelled.

A powerful blast cut through the door and headed straight for Marron. #18 dropped her sewing and dashed towards her daughter. She grabbed Marron just before the blast could harm her and pulled her out of the way. 

Even though Marron was safe, the blast still did a lot of damage. Marron and her mother stared open-mouthed at the big hole the power blast had left behind on the wall of their little cottage. 

"Ha, ha, ha!" A big bald man laughed as he stepped through the hole on the door. "Hello #18, it's been a long time since I saw you. How are things going?"

"Shut up Nappa," Marron saw her mother turning red with anger. "Cut the sweet talk and tell me what the hell are you doing here!"

"Well," Nappa smirked. "The King ordered me to come here and ask you about your tax." He glanced at her. "It was due a week ago you know."

"Then go back and tell the King that I don't have any money for him! Tell him to fuck off and bug somebody else!" #18 shouted.

Nappa smirked. "I'm sure the King wouldn't like to hear that," he looked down and noticed Marron for the first time. "Hello little girl, what's your name?" 

#18 put a defensive arm around her daughter. "Get away from her!"

"You know #18, you should have been a Saiyan." Nappa mused. "In some ways, you are more Saiyan than any of the Saiyan women. Too bad that you are just a weak human being."

"Don't you ever compare me to you ugly monkeys!" #18 said through clenched teeth. "You Saiyans came and took over Earth, then you shipped all of us humans to this shitty planet! You threw my husband in prison just because he made a remark about how great life on Earth was before you people came, and you tortured him until he died! Now you force us to pay all these heavy taxes! Where do we get the money?" her voice cracked.

Nappa ignored her and reached down to pat Marron's head. "How old are you?"

"Four," Marron whispered and held onto her mother's skirt tightly. "Mama…"

"You look exactly like your mother," Nappa looked from Marron to #18. "That same disgusting blond hair and same blue eyes." He looked thoughtful. "You know, I'll make a deal with you."

"Get out of here Nappa," #18 growled. "I don't make deals with monkeys."

"If you would give me her," Nappa gestured towards Marron. "Then I'll leave."

"What? No! Never!"

"I'm afraid that I'll have to insist," A power blast formed in his hand. "She will make an excellent slave for the young prince."

#18 gazed down at her daughter who was still holding tightly on her skirt and back at the big ugly man. "_No_," she whispered. "No way, not in a million years, you can't have her." She stared Nappa straight in the eye. Then quick as a flash, she grabbed Marron by the shoulders and flanged her through the hole on the door. 

"Nice move," Nappa sneered. "But I'll still get her."

"No you _won_'t," #18 shook her head. 

"Ouch," Marron cried out in pain as she landed in a patch of grass about 50 feet away from her cottage. _Why did Mama do this_? She wondered as she sat up and rubbed her sore arm. _Why did she throw me out of the house_?

BANG! All of a sudden, an explosion filled the air. Marron looked back and gasped. There was a big black hole on the ground where her little cottage used to be.

"Mama," She cried and started running as fast as she could towards the hole. She looked around frantically, trying to find her mother. "Mama!"

Her mother was nowhere in sight, nor is that big bald man, Nappa.

Suddenly, she realized why her mother had thrown her outside. _She self-destructed_, Marron thought. _Papa taught Mama how to self-destruct when the Saiyans first arrived on Earth. He said it's something to use in emergencies because it creates a huge explosion. I didn't understand what he meant by that then but now I do. Mama wanted to save me from that big bald man so she self-destructed to kill him._

Marron slumped onto the cold hard ground and tears streamed down her chubby cheeks. _Now what should I do? I thought no matter what, I'll always have Mama but now she left me too. Where can I go? How can I live?_

A memory floated into her mind. She recalled the day when they have been told that Papa was died. Her mother had cried, but she soon pulled herself together and started cooking dinner. Marron remembered her mother saying to her, "Marron no matter what happens, you must keep fighting to the very end. It's a lesson I learned from those monkeys. You must not give up, ever, even when all hope seem to die out."

_ _

_You must not give up, ever._ Her mother's words were stuck in Marron's head. _You must not give up, ever_. Marron wiped her tears away and stood up. _I will not be a weakling and give up. I will be brave, like Mama._

She started walking away from the big black hole. She was not sure where she's going or how she is going to survive but she did know one thing, she wasn't going last very long if she stayed by that hole. 

"I will not give up, Mama." She said loudly to the blue sky above her as she walked. "I will keep fighting and I'm not stopping until I had killed every single monkey on this entire planet! I will avenge your death and Papa's. I promise!" 


	2. 14 years later...

Author's note: Hi people

Author's note: Hi people! Here's chapter 1. Some things may sound kind of confusing so I should explain it here. 1. Marron is now 18 years old. 2. She lives inside a cave. 3. She goes out every night and kills Saiyans. Got that? Well, this chapter is kind of short but next chapter will definitely be longer. Don't forget to review! ~nightgale.

Chapter 1:

Marron stared at the pot of black dye and cringed, she dreaded this moment of the day._ Urgh, do I have to? I mean this stuff is slimy, gross and_ _it stinks like shit!_ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and plunged her hand into the pot of black goo. She pulled her hand out and saw that it was covered with the slimy substance. _I cannot do this,_ she thought in disgust. _I really, really don't want to do this_.

** **

**You have to do this**! A little voice reminded her inside her head. **You've done this just about everyday for the past 5 years. What makes it any different to do it one more time? **

Marron sighed, _the voice is right_. She wrinkled her nose and lifted her hand up to her head. She smeared the black dye all over her long hair until not a speck of blond can be seen. Then she slipped into a black skin-tight body suit.

_ _

_Hmm, now I need a tail_, she reached over to her little cot where she slept and grabbed a long strip of brown fur. She got that fur from a Saiyan when he was in his ape form. Marron smirked as she remembered the cry of pain the Saiyan gave when he realized that she had stuck her sword into his back and cut of a strip of his fur. _What a sucker. _

She carefully tied the fur around her waist so that it would look like a tail. Marron had tried using real Saiyan tails before but they don't work very well. After a few days, the tails would wither and dry up. The fur could last longer, plus it can keep her a little warmer during the hash winter days.

Marron walked to the small pond that lay beside her little cot. She looked into the water and saw her reflection.

The black hair, tight body suit, and tail made her look exactly like a Saiyan. Her icy blue eyes that she inherited from her mother were the only give away to her real identity. Marron reached a hand up and touched her oily hair. She frowned. 

_ _

_I wonder why Saiyans don't have blond hair. Most Saiyans have black hair, some Saiyans have blue hair, and some even has purple hair but no Saiyan was ever born a blond. If they were blond Saiyans, then it would save me a hell lot of trouble. I don't have to put on this crappy dye everyday._

She stroked her hair gently. _Well, look at the bright side. Black hair is an excellent disguise; nobody will ever know that I'm a human. Besides, the burned animal fat and roots used to make this dye is said to be good for your hair. _

_ _

She glanced outside and saw that the moon was slowly rising. _Perfect_, a grin curled slowly onto her lips. _Time to kick some ass! Should I take a knife with me tonight? _She glanced over at a short knife leaning against the cave wall. _Nah, even though it's so satisfying to hear those damn monkeys scream out in pain just before their last breath, the knife is too heavy and it slows me down._

_ _

Marron started running. She ran out of the cave where she lived and started dashing towards the city. She preferred to run even though flying is much faster and easier, it gave her time to think and plan for the night.

_First stop, the Blue House, that bar always have plenty of monkeys hanging around every night. _She looked up into the dark blue sky. _Mama, I'm keeping my promise from 14 years ago. I not stopping until I have killed every single monkey on this entire planet!_


	3. The Blue House

Author's note: Okay people, I'm sorry

Author's note: Okay people, I'm sorry. I know that I kind of changed Marron's personality but come on! It's a fanfic, so use your imagination! Besides, she was only a minor character in GT, who knows? Maybe she's really tough and brave and all of that. I also know that #18 is stronger than a super Saiyan and she could probably kill Nappa with her pinkie. BUT! Since this is A/U, let's just say that Dr. Gero didn't get a chance to turn her into an android and she's still a human. And as for Nappa, I needed somebody really big and mean to be the tax collector and Nappa was the first name that popped into my head (no offence to any Nappa fans out there). If I can find a role for the villains like Buu or Cell, then I'll try to fit them in. Now, if you have any more questions, please tell me okay? As for now, here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. ~nightgale.

Chapter 2:

"Goten, so this is that new club you told me about?" Trunks eyed the small blue building in front of him with disgust. "It doesn't look as great as you described it to be!" He turned around and glared at his best friend. 

Goten smiled slyly. "This is just the outside Trunks, have you ever heard of the term 'never judge a book by its cover'? Blue House does look kind of shabby on the outside but inside, it's filled with everything a guy could possibly want. Including," He grinned. "Hot chicks."

Trunks was still unconvinced. "This small place can hold all that stuff?" He sighed. "Goten, I have sneak out of the palace by wearing an ugly wig and pretending to be a cleaning lady. Now if my father caught me, he'll be sure to kill me! I'm risking all that to come to this," he pointed to the building. "Piece of shit?" 

"Hey relax! There's a big basement in there that is used for dancing. The place might not be that big but it's definitely not small."

"Oh what the heck, I already sneaked out. I might as well try to enjoy this night."

"That's the spirit! Let's go in then," Goten pushed open the door to the small bar and stepped inside. "Come on!"

Trunks walked in the small door and glanced around. Goten was right, it was totally different inside. It looked much bigger, the walls and floors are all painted blue. Loud music playing in the background and a big sign stood at centre of the room. It said 'No humans allowed'. 

_ _

_This place is packed_! He thought, _there's people drinking, people smoking, people getting high, people playing poker and… _His eyes trailed off to a far corner where a couple of girls stood and they were wearing nothing but some scraps of lace here and there. When they saw him staring at them, they giggled and waved. _Wow!_

"Well," Goten asked. "What do you think?"

Trunks grinned. "Goten, I always knew you were an honest man."

"Well buddy, I think you'll be on your own for a while," Goten looked over to a blue haired girl who was smiling at him. "I, um, have some business to take care of. I'll catch you later." He winked as he walked over to the girl.

I guess I'll get a beer first. Trunks started walking towards the bar. He accidentally bumped into somebody. "Watch where you're going!" He muttered, he turned around and stared into a pair of icy blue eyes. _Oh shit! She's hot!_ It was a girl about 18 or so. She had a head full of messy, long, black hair. She was wearing a tight black body suit that showed off her body really well and her tail was wrapped around her tiny waist. She didn't look very pleased at what he just said.

"Why don't **you **watch where you are going?" she snarled. "Are you blind or something?" She noticed that his gaze was glued to her chest. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Trunks blushed. _Talk, and act smooth like Goten._ "I'm, uh, looking at you." He expected the girl to smile and giggle and say that he was flattering but she didn't. She gave him a blank stare. 

"What?"

"I said I was looking at you."

SMACK! Instantly, her fist jammed into his face. The impact knocked him to the ground. He felt a trickle of blood running down his nose. Trunks stared up and saw the girl smirk. 

"That will teach you to stay far away from me, you son of a bitch." She twirled around and started walking towards the stairs that led down to the basement. 

Trunks watched her until she disappeared out of sight. Then he jumped up and also dashed down the stairs. _That little bitch! You don't hit the prince of the Saiyans and expect him to just ignore you, _He thought angrily, _I'd show her_!__


	4. A Little Fight on the Dance Floor

Author's note: Ta-Da

Author's note: Ta-Da! Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Thanks. ~nightgale. 

Chapter 3:

"Move, don't block the damn path, get the hell out of my way," Marron muttered as she squeezed through the crowd on the dance floor. 

"Hey watch where you're going!" She heard a Saiyan girl yell from behind her. Marron turned around, gave her the finger, and then continued on her way. 

"Wait! You! Come back here!" the girl shouted again behind her. Marron felt a large hand grabbing her shoulder. _Oh gee, do I look like I have time for this? _Marron thought irritably_. But then again, I should have some fun tonight huh? Just torturing people and then killing them is getting to be a real bore. A_ mischievous smile crawled on her lips as she turned to face her opponent.

Standing before her was a Saiyan girl who looked to be about 16 or 17. She had short, spiky black hair that was dyed blue at the tips. Layers of make-up covered her face and she had an earring in her left ear. She had on an extremely tight little bra top that showed a lot of skin along with a pair of tight jean shorts that was in this puke green colour. 

Marron eyed the girl carefully._ Maybe I shouldn't fight her; her power level is just too pathetic. Plus, she has really bad fashion taste! _She sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" the girl asked, crossing her arms. "You are afraid that I'm going to beat the shit out of you?"

"No," Marron replied quiet and calmly. "I'm trying to decide whither I should fight you or just walk away."

"Ha! You are probably really scared of me. Oh well, I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you walk," the girl started to turn away.

"Hold it," Marron said slowly. "How did you know that I'm really scared of you? The real reason I'm trying to decide if I would fight you or not is because of your pathetically little power level! I think you are not really worth wasting my time on," Marron grinned as she saw the girl froze. _Bingo! I struck a nerve!_

By now, people are starting to gather around. Some of the guys are yelling 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' but one deadly glare from Marron shut them up. _I guess even monkeys know that it's not wise to mess with a pissed off girl. _

"Fuck you," the Saiyan girl clenched her fists. "How dare you say that I'm pathetic? I'll make you sorry!" She dashed towards Marron and tried to land a punch on Marron's head.

Marron gently tilted her head to one side and watched the girl's fist cut through the air above her shoulder. _I guess I was mistaken; she's not only pathetically weak but extremely slow too! _She heard a small gasp of surprise coming from the girl as she realized that she had missed. _Too bad, so sad! You had your turn and now it's mine. _

"Are you ready?" Marron asked. 

"Ready for what?"

"For my turn. You had your turn and you missed, so now it's my turn right?"

"What do you mean am I ready? A true Saiyan is always ready and alert for anything, are you stupid or what? This isn't a game where we take turns! This is a real fight! You attack whenever you get a chance to…"

_Oh brother!_ Marron rolled her eyes. _Spare me the big 'I'm a Saiyan who's ready for everything' lecture. I really need to shut her up!_ Faster than a shot of lightening, Marron grabbed the girl by the shoulders and jammed her knee into the girls' stomach.

"Oh," the girl gave a small moan and tumbled to the floor, clenching her stomach. "Why did you do that? I wasn't ready yet?" she gasped.

Marron snickered. "But I thought a true Saiyan is always ready and alert for anything!" she mimicked then kicked the girl in right the face. "This is for wasting my time," she kicked her again. "This is for wasting my energy, and this," she kicked the girl for the third time. "Is for having really bad fashion taste!"

The crowd was now starting to yell insults at the Saiyan girl lying on the floor. _I guess_ t_hat's my cue to leave, _Marron thought as she quietly slipped away_. I could have killed her but since people were all watching, I didn't. Instead I gave her the punishment most Saiyans considered a fate worse than death – humiliation. _She glanced back towards the crowd. _Too bad for her, she is has a big ego too, I guess this will be a big blow for her. _

_ _

She shook these thoughts away from her head. _Okay, you had your fun. Now back to the real business! _She glanced around, trying to locate a small space where there was some privacy. Hmm, strange, nightclubs like this usually have small room for couples to…well, get screwed but this club doesn't seem to have any.

_Damn_! She cursed under her breath, _now what?_ I _really need a place where nobody can see what I'm doing…_

All of a sudden, she felt a hand touching her butt. _Here comes help_, she smiled as she slowly rotate her head around. A tall, ugly Saiyan was standing behind her with a mouthful of croaked teeth and a stupid grin. _Shit, I don't like it when 'help' comes in such an ugly form. _

"Hey, I saw you back there. I like your attitude," he said. "You wanna…you know?"

"Sure," she replied, hiding a smile. "But where can we get some, uh, privacy?" 

She saw his grin grew wider. "Come," he beckon for her to follow him. He led her to a door. 

_ _

_No wonder I couldn't find a door, it's all painted black_! Marron thought. _Well, since he led me to here, I guess I'll make him my lucky victim number 1. _She pushed him inside and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, you're impatient!" the Saiyan said as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

Marron flinched at his touch and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and fell down. She walked over and grabbed him by the neck. _Might as well give him a lecture before I kill him._

"Listen here you stupid monkey! Don't you know that it's not polite to grab someone's ass?" he looked terrified and was trying to yell out. She clamped one hand over his mouth. "Don't make a sound!" 

_ _

_Okay, lecture time has to be cut short. I better finish him off quick before he screams out and attracts some attention from outside,_ Marron thought, she gathered a small but powerful energy blast in her hand and stuck it right through his stomach. The Saiyan gave a small groan and fell limp. His blood gushed out of the wound and some got on her hand. 

_ _

_Yuck, monkey blood_. 

She checked him over to make sure he's died then she wiped her hand off on floor. She walked back to the dance floor again and closed the door tightly shut behind her_. I have to keep an eye on this door; s_he made a mental note inside her head. _I can't have any couple wandering in and well, discover that died body._

_I guess I could just blow up this entire planet if I wanted, _she thought as she wondered around_. But I want each and every one of the Saiyans to suffer. I want to torture them and show them how horrible it is to be killed. It's so slow though…_

She felt a tap on her shoulder. _Hold that thought, here comes lucky victim number 2. _


	5. What's Going on Behind that Closed Door?

Author's note: Enjoy

Author's note: Enjoy! I'll get the next chapter out soon (I think). Don't forget to review! Thanks ~nightgale.

Chapter 4:

_Why is there such a big crowd?_ Trunks wondered as he stepped down the stairs. _I think I'll go take a look. Wait, what about that bitch?_ A little voice reminded him inside his head. _Oh right, her, well_, he glanced around. _I kind of lost her. I'll find her later but now, I'll have a peek at what all this commotion is about. _

He pushed through the crowds and managed to get the middle before it was absolutely impossible to go any further. _Oh well, I guess I have to watch the fight from here._ He noticed that everybody was staring at two girls standing face to face in the centre. 

One girl looked about 16 or 17 and judging from the way she waved her tail around, she was not a low class Saiyan. The other girl was…_hey! The other girl is that bitch!_

He grinned. _Looks like the two is about to fight, this should be interesting!_

"Hold it," he heard the bitch girl saying to that other girl. "How did you know that I'm really scared of you? The real reason I'm trying to decide if I would fight you or not is because of your pathetically little power level! I think you are not really worth wasting my time on,"

_ _

_Wow, I have to say that she's got some guts. That other girl is from higher ranking classes so she is stronger than average girls. Tough luck, bitch girl! But I don't think you're going to win…hold it! That other girl just tried a punch and she missed. What the…_

Trunks lean forward to get a better view. _Okay, that bitch girl is clearly not who I thought she was. She's got a lot of speed and definitely a lot of power, _he thought as he watched the girl jam her knee right into the other girl's stomach. 

They were exchanging conversations as they fought but he was too far away to hear them. _Damn! _

Trunks watched as the other girl fall to the floor and grinned. He couldn't help but admire the way the bitch girl fought. _I wonder what it would be like to have her as a sparring partner? _

He erased that thought as he joined the crowd in shouting insults at the girl on the floor. After a while, he noticed that the bitch girl had disappeared. _Damn, where did she go now?_

***

_ _

_Hey! There she is!_ Trunks spotted the girl on the dance floor with another guy. They seemed to be talking about something, and then they started walking away, Trunks followed close behind. What are they doing?

They stopped in front of a door. The girl opened the door and shoved the guy inside. After that, she glanced around as if to make sure that nobody was looking at her. Then she went inside too and closed the door behind her.

_ _

_Oh gross_, Trunks thought in disgust. _They are probably…_

All of a sudden, he got a weird feeling bubbling up inside of him. 

He had never felt this way before. _Is it anger? Happy? Sad? Can it be…jealousy? _He erased that thought, _yeah right. Why would I be jealous? I am the Prince of the Saiyans and there's nothing I can't have. _

Then why did he feel so bad?

His gaze was stuck to the door. He wanted to know badly what was going on inside there. Suddenly, the door opened and the girl walked out. Trunks noticed that the guy was not with her. _What happened to him? Is he still inside the room?_ He decided to stay and watch for a while, just to see what will happen next. 

A few minutes later, the girl returned with another guy. A different guy this time and led him to the small room. The same thing happened. After a few minutes, the girl came out without the guy. She walked to the dance floor, got another guy and they disappeared into the room again.

Trunks watched as the girl repeated this procedure about 5 more times. Once, he saw that she even led a girl into the room. His curiosity was killing him. _What the heck is going on inside there? _

Finally, he decided that he would go and take a peek inside. He waited until the girl went out, then he quickly ran towards the door. Trunks hesitated as he put his hand on the doorknob. _Should I? Yes, hurry! She's coming back any minute now_!

He turned the knob and pushed opened door.


End file.
